


tule salem

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [2]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Carmell memilih setelan untuk pemotretan.





	tule salem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Setelah mendapatkan pasangan untuk berfoto, mereka diarahkan ke ruang ganti untuk didandani. Carmell bersama Visi di ruang ganti perempuan dipersilakan untuk memilih pakaian yang diinginkan untuk dikenakan saat pemotretan. Penata gaya nanti akan menyesuaikan pakaian itu dengan pemakainya.

Carmell dapat giliran pertama untuk memilih.

Karena berfoto dengan Filan, maka fotografer memutuskan bahwa konsep mereka adalah romansa. Carmell memilih sebuah _crop top_ hitam _off-shoulder_ dan rok warna salem berbahan tule bertumpuk. Pilihan Carmell yang memuaskan seketika disetujui oleh si penata gaya. Sebagai tambahan, Carmell diberikan sebuah bando dengan ornamen bentuk daun dan sepatu bot hitam pendek.

"Cantik banget, Mell," puji Visi begitu Carmell telah siap dengan setelannya.

"Makasih, Visi!" balas Carmell sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.


End file.
